


Matchmaker

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Father Daughter Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, School Dances, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, as in raven has a daughter, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy takes Raven's daughter to her elementary school Father Daughter Valentine's Day Dance. There, she reveals something very interesting about her mother that leaves Bellamy speechless.</p><p>or the one where raven's kid tells bellamy that her mom is totally in love with him and decides to play matchmaker for both of their sake's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> there's some finn bashing in here so if you like finn i suggest you leave now
> 
> title inspired by sweetheart candies

She called him crying, which made his heart stop for two reasons: 1: she only cried when she was extremely upset and 2: hearing her cry was a natural heart stopper for him. Her being in distress at all, even just a little, spiked his anxiety tenfold, anyway. “Rae, what’s wrong?” He asked as he maneuvered the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he continued to roast some asparagus. He was in the middle of making an elaborate dinner for one when she called (he’d been taking cooking classes because he wanted to make her dinner one night, but not the whole ‘I’ll grill some burgers and we’ll have beer’; no, he wanted something… _meaningful_ ).

“The Bastard never showed up and Rina is pissed and heartbroken because the Father Daughter dance is tonight and she can’t go now. I mean, I would take her but I have a late shift tonight and I can’t. Murphy can’t do it because he’s taking Luka, obviously. Clarke and Octavia are on call tonight, too, so they can’t and I just—“

“Hey, whoa, whoa, calm down, calm down. Take a breath.” He interrupted her hysterics, switching the stove off and already getting his shoes and coat on.

Raven inhaled and exhaled deeply, then went on, “Rina really wanted to go to the dance and he ruined it for her and I can’t take her.”

“So you need me to do it?” He questioned, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

She hesitated, then said in a small voice, “If you don’t mind.”

He smiled, getting into his car and revving the engine. “I never mind.”

“Thank you, Bell.” She sighed, smiling.

“Of course, I’ll be there in ten.”

 

* * *

 

  
“You’re a life saver, Bellamy, really.” Raven said again as she walked both him and her daughter to his car.

“I know.” He smirked smugly, helping the seven year old in the backseat and buckling her into her booster seat. Bellamy picked Rina up and drove her to school and gymnastics so often he just decided to buy a booster seat to leave in his car so that he wouldn’t have to keep borrowing Raven’s. Octavia called him hopeless. He called himself prepared.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, but smiled. She leaned into the car, kissed her daughter on the cheek, said, “Have fun and don’t eat too much junk food.”

“I will!” Rina exclaimed with a wide grin.

Raven shook her head and hugged Bellamy. “Make sure she doesn’t eat a lot of junk food.” She muttered and then added, “Just come back here afterwards. I’ll be off at three a.m. but you have a key so just let yourself in.”

Bellamy smirked and nodded. “You got it.” Then she kissed him on the lips, a quick little peck, without even thinking about it. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly backed away, gave another wave goodbye, then ran back into the house to finish getting ready for her shift. The man just stood there, eyes wide, watching her long after she’d disappeared into the house.

“Uh, Bell, the dance?” Rina called from the open back door.

Finally he snapped out of it. “Right, we’re leaving.” He mumbled, shut her door, then got in the car and started driving towards her elementary school. The whole time he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. It was quick and chaste but it was…

Well, it was _something._

 

* * *

 

  
She was on edge the whole time she was packing her things before going to work, and even when she arrived and headed towards the changing room to strip from her regular clothes to her scrubs the anxiety never subsided. The kiss kept rolling around in her head. _Was it even really a kiss, though?_ She kept asking herself, only to come to the conclusion time and again that yes, indeed, it was a kiss, and yes, she did very well enjoy it, as small and as quick as it was. She enjoyed it.

 _Oh man, I’m in so much trouble._ She groaned internally, biting her lab coat and pulling with her teeth like a rabid dog.

“What’s up with you?” Octavia asked, stepping up to her cubby and proceeding to get changed into her own uniform.

“I kissed him.” Raven groaned, putting her head in her cubby and reluctantly containing her scream.

“Who?” The woman asked with deep curiosity.

“You’re brother.” Raven muttered, her voice muffled by the article of clothing in her mouth.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Octavia giggled in amusement.

Raven raised her head and wailed, “I kissed your brother!”

Octavia’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “What?” She exclaimed. Raven nodded over and over, her head rolling around her shoulders like a bobble head doll. She held her coat against her chest and slumped down in the chair next to her. Octavia sat on the arm of the chair, doing very little to hide the smirk on her face. “So, how was it?” She jabbed her friends shoulder and gave her a sly wink.

The dark skinned woman glared at the younger woman. “I will kill you.” She threatened darkly.

“Why are you threatening my wife this time, Raven?” Clarke sighed as she walked into the room, already dressed in uniform. She hug her bag up in her cubby and then turned to the two women expectantly, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

“Raven kissed Bellamy.” Octavia said simply.

The blonde’s eyes grew wide. She sat down on the other arm of the chair and shook Raven’s shoulder. “Well, what happened?” Raven let out another groan of annoyance and despair.

“Yeah, don’t leave out the details.” Octavia urged, then scrunched up her face. “Actually, leave out some of the details. It was my brother, after all.” She added.

Giving in, Raven explained as best she could, “We were saying goodbye and I just kissed him on the lips. It was quick and just a peck but—but I just _did it_ and I didn’t mean to it just _happened._ ” She waved her hands through the air in nonsense motions, which represented exactly what was happening in her mind: nonsense. Everything was so jumbled and confusing and the thought of seeing Bellamy when she got home made her stomach twist.

After a few moments of silence, Octavia muttered, “You are so hopeless.”

Raven pushed herself off the chair with a scowl. “I have rounds.” She grumbled, throwing her jacket on and exiting the room to go check on her patients.

 

* * *

 

  
“My mommy likes you.” Rina stated nonchalantly as she and Bellamy sat at a small table in the back of the fairly large lunch room.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow as he shoved a heart shaped sugar cookie in his mouth. “Of course she does; we’re best friends.”

Rina shook her head, leaned forward with wide eyes. “No, I mean, she likes you likes you.”

“Oh, really?” He asked, deciding to go along with it.

The little girl smiled and gave a big nod. “Mhmm. She talks about you a lot.”

“What does she say?” He questioned, his curiosity growing stronger. He couldn’t help but to think back to earlier that night when the woman had kissed him— _accidentally_ kissed him. He’d been trying to not think about it all night; to just write it off and make sure that Rina had a good time, but his thoughts kept going back to it. And _oh man_ he had it so bad for her.

“She likes your butt.” The little girl said, which caused Bellamy to choke on his soda. “And thinks you’re smoking hot.”

He wiped his chin, felt his cheeks heating up. “She told you this?” He asked skeptically.

Rina shook her head, her little ringlets bobbing around her round face. “No, I heard her telling Auntie Clarke and Auntie Octavia when they were making cupcakes for my class a few months ago.”

“Does she say anything else?” He pressed.

She put her chin in her hand and thought for a few seconds. “She thinks you’re really sweet.” Then added with a solemn expression, “And that you’re too good for her.”

Bellamy’s face fell and his eyes grew soft. “She said that?” His voice broke a little.

Rina nodded. “And she thinks that you’d never be interested in her because of her leg. She doesn’t say it, but she’s really self conscious about the brace.” The little girl explained with a pained expression.

“Does she really think I wouldn’t want to be with her because of that?”

She shrugged a little. “Ever since Finn left her because of it she’s been very sensitive about it. Which is understandable considering he was an asshole after the accident happened.” She said with venom. And it was true; after Raven lost all feeling in the lower part of her left leg from a car accident, which resulted in her having to wear a brace for the rest of her life in order to walk, Finn walked out on them. Raven had come to Bellamy’s apartment, in angry tears, ranting and raving about how she wanted to kill him. The next morning, she heard that his car had been vandalized. Bellamy acted shocked, of course, but Raven and their friends knew it was him who did it. Though the police couldn’t prove it so Finn ended up looking like the asshole. Again.

“He was…” The mere thought of that asshole made the man’s blood boil. He left his kid and his then wife just because he couldn’t handle her losing all feeling in her leg. Rina was two at the time, so she didn’t exactly remember it herself, but when she asked why he wasn’t in the picture Raven didn’t lie. She let Rina form her own opinions on him; those opinions were not positive. “Hey!” Bellamy suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “No cussing.” He gave her a little glare.

Rina grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. Don’t tell mommy.”

He grinned back and winked. “It’ll be our little secret.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was asleep on the couch when she arrived back home. She walked in slowly on her tiptoes, trying to be as quiet as she could despite her loud tennis shoes. She slipped them off by the stairs and shrugged off her coat, placing it on the little table that sat right outside the kitchen. She then walked into the living room and grabbed a blanket from under the coffee table. She placed it on the sleeping man, then went to go upstairs, but before she walked away he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the couch beside him. Before she could say anything, he got right to the point, “So you’re my number one fan, huh?” He asked amusedly with a raised eyebrow.

Raven felt her face begin to fluster. She didn’t look at the smirking man as she asked, her voice high, “What?”

He shrugged. “Rina told me.”

She let out a helpless groan and slumped back on the couch, slapping her hands on her thighs. “I’m gonna kill her.”

“And you think I have a smoking hot body.” He went on, his amusement ever growing.

 _“Oh my god.”_ All she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die.

“And a cute butt.” He added, this time with a low chuckle.

“She’s grounded.” Raven growled. She tried to remain calm, and she figured she was doing a good job of it on the outside, except for her clammy palms. On the inside she was screaming, running around like a headless chicken.

Then his voice got serious and a little hurt. “And you thought that I wouldn’t want to be with you because of your leg.”

She didn’t need to look at him to know that his smirk had fallen into a frown and that his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Raven’s eyes began to sting and instinctively she reached to the brace covering her left leg and tapped her fingers on the metal. She gave a little shrug, kept her eyes away from his as she spoke, “It hasn’t really helped me land a lot of dates—or keep a lot of people around.” It was true, he knew, because she’d been on several dates in the past, but none of them ever got a second. The most recent was a woman named Echo; Raven had come home beaming because the date went great, but then Echo never called her back. Three weeks later Raven saw Echo out with another woman at the local bakery, and when Raven confronted her about it Echo just shrugged and blew her off. Raven never said it, but everyone could tell, especially Bellamy, that she was hurt. And it made him pained to see her like that.

“I think it’s hot.” He mumbled, trying to make the mood light again.

She scoffed, rolled her eyes. “Yeah, this hunk of metal is soooo hot.”

“Hey,” He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “That hunk of metal means one thing: that you’re a survivor. You didn’t give up. You’re strong, Raven. You’ve…you’re incredible and if certain people can’t see that, if all they see if the brace, then fuck them.” She looked over at him, her eyes shining with unfallen tears. He took a breath and then went on, “If they can’t see how intelligent, amazing, and gorgeous you are…then they don’t deserve you. You are so much better than you think.”

At that she gave a mocking laugh. “I know I’m amazing!” She exclaimed, which made him sigh yet smile and nod. But then she looked back at him and smiled sweetly. “Thanks, Bell.” The overwhelming urge to kiss him again overtook her. She wanted to grab his face, run her fingers through his curly hair, take off his—

 _Calm your horny tits, Reyes, holy shit._ She scolded herself, but her rationality didn’t last long because Bellamy leaned closer and gently put his other hand on her cheek. “Bellamy,” She whispered, her brain going a little fuzzy.

“Did that kiss earlier tonight mean anything?” He asked softly, his dark eyes staring into hers. She saw the whole world in his eyes—a future that she was scared to envision sharing with anyone outside of her dreams. He was good to her, great, really. And he loved Rina like she was his own daughter, which broke and melted her heart all at once. She loved him. She was in love with him. Been that way for a few years now, but never said anything because, well, he was single, had no kids, and was just _really_ starting his career as an art auctioneer at the city’s ancient artifact museum. He didn’t need a… _family_ to tie him down.

At least, that’s what she initially thought. But now, looking at him looking at her with those sincere eyes full of want, all she knew was that she wanted to be with him and nothing else mattered. “Yes.” She answered, her voice barely audible. And then he pulled her in close and his lips were on hers and they were kissing feverishly, messily, hungrily. It took her breath away and she felt herself get lightheaded from the lack of air but she didn’t want to pull away. Now that he was there she never wanted to pull away.

“I would be grossed out if I hadn’t been waiting for this since, like, forever.” A young voice called from the open doorway. Raven did pull apart then, sighing at her daughter’s impeccable timing.

The two adults couldn’t help smiling, though. “Come on,” Raven stood and grabbed her daughter into her arms. “Back to bed.”

“But I’m not tired.” She protested.

Raven turned to Bellamy with raised brows. “How much junk food did she eat?” He looked away from her, cleared his throat, shrugged innocently. “You had one job.” She muttered with a laugh and then took her little matchmaker back upstairs. 


End file.
